


Not so Useless

by Anarchygirl



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Bea comes to help, Comfort, Depression, F/F, Mae's not having fun, No editing or betaing we post our unedited fics like men, also, at all, im not good at tags, maebea, pre established replationship, super bad times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchygirl/pseuds/Anarchygirl
Summary: Mae's been having a bad week, her parents get worried, Bea is called to help.





	Not so Useless

Bea stood at the counter to The Ol' Pickaxe, her head buried in boxes of tools, hands quickly sorting the various assortment of merchandise with the practised ease of someone who had been doing this for months without end, after all thats exactly what she had been doing when she wasn't both running the cash register and occasionally going out to do jobs around town herself,such was her life now really, a fact she'd resigned herself to some time ago now, given her father didn't really seem to be making any effort of getting himself together, still, he was the only family she had left, so she pulled through it all for his sake, even if there were things shed rather do.

Yet, it was still rather obvious to anyone who looked at her while she worked, that something was on her mind. Mae, was the subject of her thoughts right now, mostly because she hadn't seen or heard from the energetic cat for, well almost a week now. Bea normally wasn't the type to show concern, but she couldn't help it. For months Mae had kept up a routine, Wake up, come visit Bea in the Pickaxe, wait till Bea finished her shift, and then they would hang out. Mae hadn't done any of that for the past week, much less reply to Bea's messages, it lead to the gothic croc to worry about her girlfriend.

So, it was with no small amount of surprise That Bea looked up to spot said girlfriends mother standing at the entrance of the store, face twisted with worry as she walked over to Bea. "Bea! Oh dear I was admittedly afraid you wouldn't be here" The elder woman spoke, a sigh of relief leaving her lips. The reaction however had Bea even more worried, why did Candy look worried? Why was she here? Why had she been looking for her? those were just some of the questions that crowded her mind as she spoke.

"Is, everything alright Mrs.Borowski?" she questions quietly, her hands placing down the hammer she'd been holding and moving to smooth out her Ankh patterned dress. Candy's eyes seem to furrow in concern at the question, her paws moving to quietly fiddle and play with the edges of her shirt, nervous energy practically radiating off of the elder woman as she tried to find the words to respond with.

"its, its Mae." she finally states, Beas own eyes furrowing in concern as she pushes the boxes to the side to see the other more clearly as she continues "As i'm sure you've probably noticed, she hasn't been out of her room for several days now! she doesnt repond to me or her father, and im half convinced shes avoiding the both of us as well, I'm just, worried about her honestly but I thought that perhaps you could talk to her? sicne she isnt listening to me that is" the request was sincere, yet it still took the croc by surprise before she nodded, she didn't know what was going on, but she was going to be damned to that hole in the mines if she didn't find out.

"Of course, Mrs.Borowski i've earned a sick day anyway so someone else can cover for me." she replies, a slight dryness to her voice as she attempted to lighten the situation somewhat. The thought passed that it seemed like that was more a Mae thing to do and that perhaps said girl was rubbing off on her, before she brushed it away that is. No need for that right now. A relieved look passed over Candy's face, which was Bea's only warning before she was wrapped in a tight bearhug that only a thankful mother could give.

"Oh thank you Bea! I'm just so worried about my girl, I hate not being able to do anything" she sighs, before releasing the goth, whose lungs sang praises to whatever deity out there at their release from the tight grasp. As Bea recovered she gave a weak smile to the mother of her girlfriend before nodding, and then shooing her off, she figured at this time of day she was probably headed for work, and there was no need to get her from that.

"its no Problem, Mrs.Borowski, I'll get through her thick skull if its the last thing I do" she reasurres her, grabbing her phone and sending a text to one of her workers, not bothering to check her phone as she locked up and followed Candy out the door. "Just dont worry about her for now alright? trust me it wont make the work day go any faster" the reply got a chuckle from the worried parent at least, something Bea was happy to provide, Candy really didn't deserve the stress from what Bea had seen for herself.

Still, even on such short notice it didn't take her long to traverse the streets of Possum Spings from her work to the Borowski residence, approximately 10 minutes. Not nearly enough time for Bea to steel herself for what she suspected she might face, after all who knew what Mae was going through right now? While Bea was aware of what exactly her girlfriend dealt with, they'd had plenty of discussions about it after all. She still didn't quite understand how to help with some of it, though she tried her very best. Taking a deep breath, she sighs and shakes her head, beginning the march up the stairs as she steeled herself, whatever the problem was, she refused to leave Mae to deal with it alone.

Reaching the stairs, she pauses in front of the closed door before pushing it open. What she saw surprised her somewhat. Mae, laid face down on her bed, her fur an even more disheveled mess than usual, various plates and bowls (some still with food in them) were scattered about the room, Maes laptop sat closed on the bedside table she owned, and quite honestly the cat stank, leading Bea to believe she hadn't showered for the days shed secluded herself in her room. "Jesus christ, Mae" she breathed in disbelief as she closed the door behind her, The only time shed seen Mae look like this was after the incident outside the mines.

At hearing the words of her girlfriend, Mae's head shot up in shock, her eyes widening as she turned to see her girlfriend right she dove under the covers and pulled them over herself, trying to hide herself from Bea's, gaze. The action caused Bea to frown, a slight look of hurt entering her eyes before she brushed it out of mind, moving to sit on the edge of the bed beside the dark furred girl. "Mae? come on, Mae what the eff is wrong? you've been locked up in here for days" she questions quietly, her hand coming to rest on Mae's blanket covered head, scratching gently past the covers.

There's a moment where Mae leans into the hand, enjoying the comfort, before she hesitates and pulls away, shaking her head as she speaks "No, nothing is okay, I'm useless BeaBea, like, honest to god effing useless" she mutters quietly, trying to shuffle away from her girlfriend slightly, pulling the covers tighter around her head, quietly deeming herself unworthy of Bea's affection. The action causes her frown to deepen slightly, before she moves closer again, inching the covers off of Mae and meeting her eyes as she spoke, her voice stern.

"Mae Borowski" she mutters, continuing as she moves to pull Mae closer. "You are many, many things, Impulsive, reckless, energetic, good, i could go on really, but our of all those things? You are not useless, you are so far from useless its amazing" Bea wasnt usually one for compliments, nor affection if she was really honest, but she did understand that now was not the time for her usual snark and sarcasm. It was why she accentuated her statement by pressing a loving, but brief kiss to her the others forehead.

Still, it seemed that hadn't eased Mae as Bea had hopped, as her eyes filled with tears before she buried her face in Bea's neck, beginning to cry quietly into her neck "but I am! I, I mean its been months, and I still haven't gotten a job! Meanwhile you run the Pickaxe, like, twenty four/seven! I mean, Angus and Gregg have effing moved to a different place! compared to you three im just, I cant do anything. I dont even understand how I got you to agree to a relationship with me, im like the exact opposite of you" she replies dejectedly, voice muffled slightly by her position.

Bea sighed softly as she gently pat her back, gently but hesitantly nuzzling her as she spoke "Mae, the main reason I even have a job, is because i've been forced into it, I had little to no choice in the matter after, after everything that happened so I had to do this, Angus and Gregg? they'd been planning this for awhile, long before you got back actually, this was always going to happen, its exactly why even gregg got a job, otherwise I guarantee without Angus' prodding, he'd be just as jobless as you" she replies firmly, trying to dispel the idea in her partners mind "As for me? sure yes you are opposite to me in many ways, you can get on my nerves and piss me off to hell and back somedays" she continues, feeling the other visibly deflate against her she flinches "but, thats what makes it fun right? I honestly dont think i've met anyone who can make me laugh as hard as you have somedays, nor have I met anyone of your nature who i've actually wanted to keep up with, So yea, you can piss me off, and annoy me, but everyone does, why I chose you? because you give me something to look forward to at the end of my shift, because i know without fail, every day you'll be there, waiting to hang out with me" she mutters, pulling back, using her claws to wipe away her tears as she presses a chaste kiss to her lips.

Mae sniffles, her eyes still clouded with tears as she stares at her partner, absorbing her words, it was clear she still felt terrible, and that she likely would for some time after, but still it was also clear that she was feeling at least slightly better, that was something Bea could smile about. Mae Looked down slightly before leaning forwards to return the peck on the others lips "I know it feels hopeless now, like nothing is going to change, Maeday. I know it feels like the darkness is never ending and always there, but trust me, trust me when I say things do get better, that light does get closer, and that i'm going to be there with you every step of the way. No matter how long it takes" Bea claims confidently.

There's a moment of silence, Mae's eyes closing as she takes a deep breath to try and calm herself, before she replies, a quiet "thank you" leaving her lips as she gives Bea a weak hug which she returns quietly. "Now come on, you have got to take a shower and clean this room up, maybe change your clothes as well, you stink like shit, and it'll help you feel better quicker" Bea says, standing and holding a hand out to Mae, which is taken slowly, the cat standing slowly and looking around.

It would be hard, they would both have their bad days, and their good days. sometimes they'd feel like they wouldn't make it, Bea knew that would be the case, but she also knew that so long as they had each other, they would make it. they would reach the light at the end of the darkness, they would leave this town and thrive, they'd do all that and more, and they'd do it all together. Bea wouldn't have it any otherway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! honestly first time posting stuff in the NITW section of this site, and honestly this is mostly just an idea that came to me at the ass end of 3 am during one of my oh so lovely Depressive Cycles™ so I figured, who doesnt write something semi self indulgent and push their problems onto the character they relate to the most every so often as a form of coping? anyway, Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
